This Is What Makes You Feel Alive
by Ababy99
Summary: A different Nathan and Brooke story. AU. One Shot


**This Is What Makes You Feel Alive**

**One Partner**

**A Different Nathan and Brooke Story**

**Song: Underoath "A Boy Brushed Red…Living in Black and White**

**--**

_Can you feel your heartbeat racing?  
Can you taste the fear in her sweat?_

He was home again. Drunk as usual. Brooke looked at the clock and saw that it read 3:49 AM. Perfect timing. It was the usual time he came home and when the madness began. Lamps would be thrown against walls and chairs would be thrown down and broken. Brooke would throw down the necklace that he bought her for their 6 month anniversary and he would break in the kitchen window that her mother had just paid for to get re-done.

_You've done this wrong  
It's too far gone  
These sheets tell of regret_

It would always end the same. He would throw Brooke against the wall and she would stand there panting heavily while she yelled out obscenities to him. Usually she would tell him to go fuck himself, while he would call her a stupid whore. That's when the hitting would begin; it would start with him shoving her down on the couch and she would retaliate by slapping him hard across the face. He would pin her down and get inches away from her face before passionately kissing her.

_I admit that I'm just a fool for you  
I am just a fool for you_

"You fucking bastard," Brooke whispered to him as they made love.

_Here is where we both go wrong_

They both laid there not saying a word. Nathan looked over at Brooke which caused her to look over at him. She rested a hand on his red cheek where she had slapped him only an hour before. That's what happened between them…They would fight hard and then make up ten times harder. Brooke kissed his lips softly as he rested his hand on her bare thigh.

"I love you," Nathan said softly as he drunkenly began to weep.

Brooke didn't say a word. She ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. When she knew for sure that he was sleeping, Brooke got up out of bed and put on her clothes. She gave her boyfriend one last look before walking out of her room and out of her house. Brooke started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway. She was careful not to wake him, even though she knew that he was probably passed out by this time.

_Tonight's your last chance to  
Do exactly what you want to  
And this could be my night  
This is what makes me feel alive  
Makes you feel alive_

She knocked on the door in front of her lightly; hoping that he was awake. She stood back slightly as the door opened; the boy in front of her looked at her tear stained cheeks and her messy hair.

"It happened again didn't it?" Lucas asked as Brooke walked into the room and sat on the bed. He seemed more upset than angry, but then again Brooke saw a flare in his eyes that could only mean trouble.

Brooke ran a hand through her tangled hair and nodded, "He doesn't mean it Lucas…"

"I hate seeing you like this," Lucas said as he sat down beside her and put his fingers under her chin and brought her face towards him.

"I can't leave him," Brooke said softly as her lips moved only an inch between Lucas's.

Lucas kissed her hard on the lips as he got on top of her; his hands roamed all over Brooke's body as her hands ruffled his blonde hair. His shirt came off along with Brooke's and they breathed heavily as Brooke stared up at him, "I would treat you so well," Lucas said and then started to kiss Brooke's neck.

_Here is where we both go wrong  
So sign me up  
And toss this key  
'Cause for now we're  
Living in this moment  
And we both ignore the truth  
Its all over  
Its all over_

Brooke closed her eyes and Lucas began to unbutton her pants, "I know," she said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

_I feel your heart against mine  
So take a breath and close your eyes_

Brooke slowly walked up to her room and opened the door so it wouldn't make the least bit of noise. She jumped back when she saw Nathan sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"I figured you'd still be sleeping," Brooke said cautiously as she leaned against the door.

Nathan let out a dry laugh, "You were with him weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke said as she turned to walk out of the room.

Nathan grabbed her arm and threw her down on the bed, "Don't fuck with me Brooke," he screamed.

"Fine!" Brooke yelled, "I was with him!"

_Your lungs have failed and they both stopped breathing  
My heart is dead and its way past beating  
Something has gone terribly wrong  
I'm scared, you're scared, we're scared of this_

Nathan reached his hand back and slapped Brooke across the face, "I don't want you seeing him anymore," he said sternly as he pointed his finger at her like she was a child.

"You're not my dad," Brooke said as she put her hand on her swollen cheek.

Brooke tried to run up, but Nathan grabbed her by the throat and slammed her hard against the wall, "You want to be a whore then do it on somebody else's terms…But not mine. I will not be the laughing stock at school because you're a little slut."

_I never thought we'd make it out alive  
I never told you but its all in your goodbyes  
It's all in your goodbyes_

"I'll leave you," Brooke threatened as she grit her teeth.

Nathan let her go and backed away, "If you leave I'll kill myself," he said as his eyes began to water. He fell down to his knees and put his head to the ground, "I'LL FUCKING KILL MYSELF!"

"Stop," Brooke said as she slowly began to walk away, "Nathan you're scaring me…"

_Well look who's dying now  
Slit wrists sleeping with the girl next door  
I always knew you were such a sucker for that_

Nathan grabbed Brooke's leg and pulled her down to the ground, "You're not leaving," he said as he forcefully began to un zip Brooke's pants, "You're with Luke cause you don't think I'm man enough for you?"

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed as he ripped off her shirt, "Don't do this."

_It doesn't matter what you say  
You never mattered anyway  
Never mattered anyway_

Brooke kicked Nathan in the groin and he rolled over and groaned, "You bitch," he said.

"Nathan…You need help," Brooke said as she ran over to her purse and clutched it to herself.

Nathan got up slowly and limped towards Brooke, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He screamed as Brooke tightly closed her eyes.

_In this moment that we both ignore the truth  
It's all over  
It's all over  
I feel your heart against mine  
So take a breath and close your eyes_

Everything happened so fast.

Brooke opened her eyes and saw Nathan laying on the ground in front of her with a bullet in his head. Brooke looked at the gun in her hand with smoke seeping from where the bullet had been shot from. She put the gun back into her purse and ran to Nathan's side.

"Nathan," she said as she grabbed his hand. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at her.

_Don't shake, I hate to see you tremble  
Trembling you've lost your touch  
Haven't you run so addicted_

"Brooke," he said softly as his heart beat slowed down.

Brooke's hand shook as she looked around the bedroom, "What Nathan? I'm here…"

"You're…You're not going to get away with this you bitch," he said maliciously.

Her piercing eyes looked down at him as she grabbed the gun and cocked it, "And who the fuck is going to believe you?" She asked as her voice lowered and she pulled the trigger.

Brooke put the gun in her purse and stood up as she looked down at her dead boyfriend.

"_Take this gun," Lucas said to Brooke as she began to change back into her clothes._

_Brooke looked at the gun, "I…I can't Lucas…"_

"_Yes you can," Lucas said as she moved towards her and rested his hand on her thigh, "Do it for us."_

**The End.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
